A color inkjet printer includes different printheads for printing inks of different colors. The different colors are typically cyan, magenta, yellow and black.
During printing, the printheads deposit droplets of ink on a print medium. If the ink becomes smudged, print quality can be degraded.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a printing system includes a fixer printhead, an overcoat printhead and at least one ink printhead. At least one ink printhead deposits drops of a colored ink on a print medium. The fixer printhead deposits drops of a fixer onto the deposited drops of the colored ink. The overcoat printhead deposits drops of an overcoat onto the deposited drops of the colored ink. Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.